


Sexual Arguing

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: “Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't be able to fuck you.”“I value my ability to walk, for one.”





	Sexual Arguing

“There's no way.”

Jongwoon rolled his eyes expressively. “Keep telling yourself that, Youngwoon.”

“I'm telling you there is no way your dick is going anywhere near my ass. And I'm going to keep telling you that.”

“Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't be able to fuck you.”

“I value my ability to walk, for one.”

“That's an excuse, not a reason. Besides, that's what prep is for.” Jongwoon inwardly preened at the indirect compliment.

“There is no preparation for that thing,” Youngwoon muttered with an arch look towards Jongwoon's crotch.

“All I keep hearing are excuses, not reasons. Besides, Donghae's on the big side too, and you don't exactly see Hyukjae walking around funny when Donghae actually manages to remember that he wants to top once in a while.”

There was a noise of disgust. “Can we manage to leave our dongsaengs out of this conversation?”

“All I'm saying is that if you want an example...”

“I do not want to think about them having sex at all, okay? How long have we known them?”

“Since they were in year two high school, I think. Could have been before then, though...”

“Exactly.” Youngwoon knew an opening when he saw one, and Jongwoon practically melted against him when his large hands rubbed the tense shoulders. “You're too tense.”

Jongwoon sighed. “I'm tense because you're fucking fighting me every step of the way. It should not exactly be a revelation that I might want to top.”

Youngwoon closed his eyes and buried his face behind the shaggy hair, nuzzling his nose where neck met shoulder. He was silent for a moment. “I'm scared, okay?” he finally muttered.

“And you think I wasn't? At least I was willing to _entertain_ the idea...” Jongwoon stopped as he was spun around and he saw Youngwoon's eyes.

“I'm fucking scared, and I just want you to be happy and it's all because I keep stupidly having this thought that if you top, then I'm either going to hate it or like it too much and you're going to leave me because I'm going to be to girly in your head and it's so stupid, but that thought is always there and...”

Jongwoon spun around and cut off the flow of babble with his lips. “Youngwoonie,” he crooned when they broke apart for air, softly stroking the younger's shorter hair. “You're a man, you're always going to _be_ a man for me. You're not a woman, and you don't need to be. Because you're perfect and manly the way you are, even though you piss me off all the time, and I piss you off, and I know that you're never going to see me as a woman, either. So get that thought out of your head.”

“Hard to ever think of you as a woman with a fucking dick like that,” Youngwoon muttered, a blush going across his face.

“I'm a little fond of yours, too,” Jongwoon deadpanned back.

“I knew you were looking, you pervert.”

“Says the one checking out my dick any chance he gets...”

“You're fucking annoying at times.”

“So are you.”

They shared a grin, recognizing their teasing for what it was – their own brand of flirtation. Youngwoon's smile faded first. “I'm happy that you waited for me,” he murmured.

“Kind of hard not to when you gave me those cheesy bracelets to wear,” Jongwoon replied, his voice joking but his face serious. “You made a mistake, Youngwoon. You've paid your price for that. It's in the past, this is the present.” The full lips twitched. “And in this present, I really want to fuck you.”

The reply was almost too quiet to hear. “Okay.”

Jongwoon smiled fully and tilted his head slightly up to peck at Youngwoon's lips. “You're still my brave bear,” he said quietly, stroking the soft hairs at the nape of Youngwoon's neck. Youngwoon arched into the touch, his eyes falling shut. “So handsome...”

“Such a pain in your ass,” Youngwoon finished with a smirk.

“Sometimes literally,” Jongwoon shot back, his fingers already pulling the t-shirt off his lover's body, feeling the large, strong fingers already softly stroking his sides.

“A lot, literally.”

“We have had a lot of sex, haven't we?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Never thought that dating ban would result in anything like this, though.”

“You and me both.”

Jongwoon glanced appreciatively at Youngwoon's naked body. His duties in the army had lent his body a few more muscles than what he had left with, and he tried his best to cover every centimeter of exposed skin with his small hands. “You look amazing, as always.”

Youngwoon snorted. “You were the one telling me I was getting fat.”

“You were.”

“Can always count on you for an honest opinion.”

“That's what you love me for.”

A pause and a gasp for air as Jongwoon's small fingers wrapped themselves around the hard length. “Yeah, I guess I do. You need to eat more, you're too thin.”

“I told you...”

“I listened. You're too thin. I like you with a little bit of meat on you – makes me feel like I won't break you in half and I can just nibble on you when I want.” The words were emphasized with a light bite on a pectoral, something that could be easily covered by clothing. “Besides, if I'm spreading my legs for you, the last thing I want are bruises from your damn hip bones.”

“You're so damn particular,” Jongwoon complained, already knowing that he would give in and eat a little more. “Besides, who's to say that I just won't flip you over?” Youngwoon stared at him for a moment, his eyes conflicted. Jongwoon took pity on him. “I'm kidding, Youngwoonie,” he murmured, kissing his lover's worries away. “You know I'm going to make you feel good.”

“It's the initial pain I'm worried about,” Youngwoon confessed as they fell down on Jongwoon's bed. He bit his lip. “Did I hurt you much...?”

Jongwoon sighed. “The first time, yes,” he answered, not able to lie. “But I mostly blame that on the fact that neither one of us knew what the fuck we were doing and were riding more on hormones than anything else. I like to think we've gotten better at this.” With that, Jongwoon slid down Youngwoon's body and didn't waste time taking the leaking erection in his mouth.

“Holy shit, Jongwoon,” was the surprised yell, accompanied by the tightening of fingers in his hair.

Jongwoon chuckled and pulled off of his lover's dick with a loud _pop_. “I love it when you do that. Kind of missed hearing it.” He kept up his teasing pace with his hand, his other reaching for the small bottle of lube located within reach.

Youngwoon stiffened slightly when he heard the cap open. It was normally him opening the bottle, and he still had a lot of apprehension about this role reversal, and he was just about to say something when Jongwoon sucked his dick back into his mouth, that teasing tongue putting just enough pressure on the underside of the head to blow any coherent thought out of his head. He fought his initial urge to thrust upwards with a loud whine, his hands fisting in the sheets. He only noticed that Jongwoon had a finger inside him when he felt it wiggling, trying to get deeper. His breath caught.

“Okay Youngwoonie?”

He forced himself to relax. “Yeah, just surprised me, that's all.”

Jongwoon smiled and nipped at a tempting thigh, slowly moving his finger in and out of his nervous lover. He knew he had to move slowly, giving Youngwoon plenty of time to adjust – time that he initially didn't get, but he knew that they were both completely inexperienced, and didn't hold it against Youngwoon. He leisurely reattached his lips to the dick that he really did love, and alternated his rhythm, every time his head went down, his finger slid back in.

Youngwoon didn't even hear the lube being squeezed out again, just felt it when his body burned slightly as Jongwoon slid another finger inside, and he was slowly stretched for the first time in his life.

Jongwoon's eyes met his, and his breath hitched. Even without the eyeliner, Jongwoon's eyes were always powerful and enthralling, and he couldn't help but fall into them. The edges crinkled just a bit. “How do you feel?” Jongwoon asked, keeping the same slow pace.

“It feels weird,” Youngwoon confessed, wincing a little.

“That's because you're tensing up. Try and relax. You know I'm not going to hurt you.”

Youngwoon nodded and took a deep breath, feeling Jongwoon's lips across his dick, which had softened a bit, but with the first brush, he was almost right back to being painfully hard. Even after a few strokes, he still wasn't able to relax, and he shifted, trying to adjust himself on the bed. He knew Jongwoon was trying to make him feel good, and he definitely appreciated it, but it was starting to get damn uncomfortable, and just as he was about to say something, Jongwoon's fingers shoved all the way inside, and then curved upwards.

Jongwoon's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline at the loud, desperate sound and his head jerked back as soon as he felt Youngwoon's hips start to move. A sly smile curved his lips as he aimed for the same spot and was rewarded with a deep moan and Youngwoon's eyes clenching shut. “Right there?” he teased.

“Smug bastard,” the younger replied as soon as he could.

Jongwoon made an agreeing sound. “Yes, but your smug bastard.” With every thrust of his fingers in, he made sure to brush the same spot, absolutely elated that he could hit Youngwoon's prostate, even with his smaller-than-average hands.

Youngwoon would have been embarrassed at the unbelievably lewd sounds he was making, if everything hadn't been feeling so damn _good_. Now he understood why sometimes Jongwoon was unable to keep quiet, or squirmed around on the bed. Without him realizing, his body had relaxed around Jongwoon's fingers, and Jongwoon was gently stretching him out, taking care to keep the pleasure overriding the pain of the stretching.

In what felt like the blink of an eye to Youngwoon, he opened his eyes to find his lover smirking at him, and his body feeling incredibly full. “How –“ his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. “How many?” he finally asked.

“Four,” Jongwoon answered smoothly, sliding them in and out of his body, letting him get used to the sensation. “Feels incredible, doesn't it?”

He swallowed. “Yeah, it does,” he admitted quietly.

“You look amazing like this, and I just want to keep you like this forever. Do you feel like this when I'm all spread open for you and begging you to fuck me?”

He was far too used to the elder's bouts of awkwardness, especially in bed. “All the time,” he answered honestly. “Think I'm stretched enough?”

Jongwoon smiled. “I think so. Want me to keep fucking you like this for a little more to let you get used to it?”

“I think too much more and you're going to be sorely disappointed with me.” His words were punctuated by a deep moan as Jongwoon once again brushed his prostate.

A soft chuckle. “Just a little more, then.”

He felt the stretching as the fingers moved in and out of him, but he only felt the barest edge of pain, and he cried out as the fingers suddenly left him, leaving him feeling empty and clenching around air. “Jongwoon!”

The elder shushed him absently, and he watched in a near-daze as Jongwoon rolled on a condom and made sure it was liberally coated with lube before crawling on the bed. He slid between Youngwoon's thighs, but made no move to enter him just yet.

They shared a soft kiss as Jongwoon slowly spread Youngwoon's thighs apart. “Ready?”

Youngwoon nodded. He was hard and now his innate curiosity was roused. He knew that he was going to be feeling really good, and he wanted that to happen right now. He hissed a breath in as Jongwoon slowly started to push in. Even with all of that preparation, Jongwoon was still stretching him. “Fucking hell, Jongwoon, just push all the way in, this is fucking stinging like hell.”

Jongwoon snapped his hips forward and swallowed the pained cry that left Youngwoon's lips. For a moment, the only sound was their harsh pants for air as Jongwoon knew he needed to stay still, but his body was screaming for him to move. Reaching down, he slowly trailed his fingers over Youngwoon's length, trying to once again make the pleasure override the pain. He nuzzled his nose against Youngwoon's, pressing soft kisses to the beloved face.

Once Youngwoon's breath had somewhat calmed down, and he had somewhat relaxed, he experimentally rocked his hips, smiling at the helpless sound Jongwoon made.

“Fuck don't do that unless you're ready for me to move,” Jongwoon warned, his voice rough.

“Maybe I am ready for you to do something.”

Jongwoon snarled and pushed forward before pulling out and thrusting back in. Youngwoon moaned at the sensation. It still felt weird as all hell, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the man above him would manage to find his prostate again. And when Jongwoon did, he felt his eyes roll up to the back of his head, his own hand going between their bodies to give himself the final few strokes. He gave off a needy little whimper as he felt himself balancing right on the edge, and all he really wanted to do is come and Jongwoon was busy being a tease and was making shallow thrusts that were totally missing his prostate, and he just wanted that little extra stimulation.

“Open your eyes, Youngwoonie,” his lover demanded.

He did, feeling his body clench a little as he stared into the dark eyes. Jongwoon suddenly smirked, and his sense of timing was incredible, as Youngwoon had started another stroke, just as Jongwoon surged forward, hitting his prostate dead on.

He felt his entire body jerk as his hips arched into the air and a yell break free from his throat as he came, his legs spreading wider, and his body continuing to jerk as each thrust of Jongwoon's hips sent new waves of pleasure sparking through his over-sensitive system. Finally, he felt Jongwoon still for a brief second before he came with a low moan.

It took both of them a good few minutes before they were able to move again, and he couldn't help the moan when Jongwoon finally slipped out of him. But he did have to admit, being taken care of was a nice switch, and he enjoyed the silence that they shared, not needing words to express what they were feeling. They would no doubt be playfully arguing again in a few minutes, but for the moment, they rested on each other, letting their heartbeats speak for them.


End file.
